Battlefield Blues
by Agent D-05
Summary: One cloudy day and a sparring session is all it takes for Naruto to take courage and confess. NaruSasu.


Battlefield Blues

by Agent D-05

* * *

It's a partial cloudy day today, perfect for cloud sighting. I bet, like me, Shikamaru is lying in his spot getting lost in the beauty of the heavens. Ever since Ero-Sennin died I came to adapt Shikamaru's hobby, staring into the light blue hue of the sky, making out figures of leaves and foxes and people and life, even death in the clouds. Sometimes, looking for signs, a brilliant idea, a dawning realization, an obvious answer.

I opened my eyes not realizing that they were closed and there in front of me is a mocking imitation of the shape of Sasuke's head in the clouds. I sigh a the sight of his head as it transform into something abstract.

_Can I just not like him?_ I murmured and I know exactly the answer: _You can't, you JUST can't stop liking him._

I again opened my eyes and there I saw Sasuke standing gloriously in front of me his hair dancing in the wind, his eyes piercing into mine and his body sturdy like a hundred year old tree.

I stare at him, my face void of emotions at first, then I smiled conservatively. I cannot help it… I inhaled, I grinned and looked at him. He is still standing there in front of me, blocking my view of the sky quite authoritatively. I know what he wants... I stare at him once more, noting for the nth time how my heart always skip a beat when he is around. With a nod from him, we both disappear from the Hokage mountain to the Forest of Death.

Once transported to the forest, the high-pitched sound of Kunai clanking each other can be heard.

This is how it always is, both of us using violence to blow off steam from a lot of things: frustrations, disappointments, fatigue, memories, heartaches, maybe even sex drive. We fight, we sweat it out, we dance the dance we know by heart.

A blur of us can be seen, equally cautious not to land a vital hit that can end the fight but aggressive enough not to make it child's play. As for me, I delight in the fact that I can feel the steam from his body due to sweat and heat from the afternoon sun.

And then in a span of a few precious seconds I saw an opening from which I can end round 1.

When we both came in contact with the ground, I threw dirt at his face and kicked him as hard as I could into a crevice in the tree behind him, he was stuck for a while. Using that moment, I pin him using steel thread and threw a Kunai at him, effectively wounding his cheek. I do hate for that wound to scar his face so I have to be careful to make it deep for it to bleed but shallow enough not to leave a mark.

I loosen the thread and he took the Kunai from the tree, throwing it to the ground begrudgingly. Then he punched me square in the face. What the fuck!

I staggered back into a tree trunk, I looked at him puzzled and irritated.

"It came to my attention that you almost killed someone"

"Oh, the Anbu who insulted you the other day... I did not almost kill him, he was overacting"

"Don't you ever defend me again. I'm not a damsel in distress"

"No you are not, I did it for myself. I couldn't let him bad mouth you."

He looked at me intently. It was so direct that I again felt my heart skipping more beats than before. I looked at him too, determinedly. I'm not going to apologize or tell him I won't be doing it again. Why should I? I want to do it so why stop?

I saw his expression soften and I melt inside.

"For someone who easily forgives a traitor, and almost killed a comrade, I will say, your priorities are fucked up"

I don't know what to say... Oh, scratch that, I know exactly what I want to say.

I scratch the back of my neck and for a moment I felt insecure, insecure that he'll find my feelings absurd and it is the least thing that I need right now. The mental image of Sasuke dropping me into oblivion like a scalding hot unwanted thing.

I can see the beginnings of worry lines in his face. Like he knew something's gonna happen.

I think my face reflected a lot of emotions. I really do have a lot of hard time concealing my emotions especially when its about ramen, family and friends, my dream and Sasuke.

He grimaced and I don't know why he did it.

"You are such an idiot."

And at that instant I knew I have to confess. I can feel my insides tell me that this is the closest thing to having a special moment. My insides tell me that we are ninja's for fuck's sake we can die anytime. My insides tell me that I will regret it deeply if the next moment I have to tell him I love him is in front of his grave.

Without thinking, I dropped the ball.

"I love you."

He flinched, his grimace replaced with a poker face but not after the slight dilution of his pupils at the mention of I-love-you. He looked at me like a hunter to his prey. Calculating my every move, my every expression.

I looked at him with equal fervor like a warrior ready to charge. There's no showing him how desperate and how close to pleading I am, I just can't.

Sasuke, still keeping eye contact started walking towards me. My heart is ready to jump out of my chest - I gulped. Then for a second he stopped in front of me then he continued to walk.

Can you believe it? Where was the hungry kiss I was expecting?

My eyes widen in realization as his shoulders brush against mine, slowly widening the distance between us. It was like trampling on my pride and crumpling my heart. I can almost hear the crack on my determined face as it slowly crumbles to the ground next to my sanity.

"Not so fast Uchiha" I grabbed his arms stopping him. He stopped and looked me in the eye. I looked at him sharply.

"What? Going to force an answer from me?"

_"Yes."_

Uchihas love to be forced- They love drama.

Then he smirked. I know him so much that I know what that smirk means. He won't acknowledge without a beating. He is such a fag.

I force his arm towards my body bringing his face closer to mine. I drew a Kunai and stabbed him in his sides.

PooF! Goes Sasuke. There's no way I'm gonna get fooled by him, not today, not ever, not anymore.

"You could have just said no if you're not interested"

I felt his body against my back, whispering slowly in my ears oh so steamily.

"Where's the fun in that?"

I shudder for a second trying to keep my composure as my blood boil due to the hot thing I call Sasuke. I cannot help it but I smile ferociously with malice, with excitement, a smile I got from the Kyuubi which I have never imagined appearing on my face.

Without a second to spare, I appear behind him Kunai on my hand against his throat.

"You want to play dirty, Uchiha?" I tipped his head to the side with my Kunai, exposing a bit of his neck.

He seemed surprised at the sudden change in me. As idealistic and naïve looking I may be, never forget that we are trained fighters, we are actors, we are killing machines. There is no such thing as innocence the moment we decide to be ninjas, there is no clean game in the battlefield.

I press my lips in his pale neck, taking a whiff of his hair - it smelt of something masculine, like the ocean on a hot day.

I felt the goose bumps in his nape. In an instant he was gone and reappeared facing me in a distance safe from my grasp. He is now holding the hilt of his Katana which appeared out of nowhere. His eyes are murderous. I match his glare with equal killing intent - there's no playing now. Just like my feelings - it was never a game from the start.

My heart is racing at the intensity of his gaze. One of my favorite things about fighting him is the fact that he gives such intense stares. I promise, if he looks like that every fucking time he fights someone I won't be surprised to see a long queue of blood thirsty ninjas ready to face him. It has something to do with Sasuke's aura - something about it is so sensual, raw, dangerous. Something that tells his opponent that he is of high caliber. And we want that.

If I die now, my soul will never be at peace. I will not be happy and there's a 101% chance that I will be haunting everyone until kingdom come because I was able to taste a piece of what I want, I will not stop at nothing.

Don't get me wrong, this is not me lusting over Sasuke, this is me reaching a point of no return and making each moment count. No regrets. Never, ever again.

He drew his Katana, I discreetly gulp at the sound of its sharpness. I retrieved my Fuma Shuriken because even idiots think that bare hands have no match to swords, especially swords that are in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke.

I continued to look at him, and just like how we first started this tradition years ago, he gave an involuntary but purposeful nod then we entered into our own world. Time for round 2.

This time, I can feel danger and bloodlust more than ever - yup Sasuke is that passionate he wants to kill me in a sparring session. And I can't help but smile wider at that, he squinted and raised his brow as I duck, jump, turn clockwise, flip backwards and block his kicks. He charged at me non stop aiming at my chest, trying to slit my neck, injure my legs, and scar my face. I block his Katana with the blades of my Fuma Shuriken.

I felt a boulder like force in my stomach when I was unable to anticipate a direct kick from him. I got hold of his ankle and threw him in the air, but not after grazing my fingers in his calf while looking at his eyes intentionally. At that, I earned a much murderous glare. While he is still suspended in the air, I felt the urge to end our sparring session - talk about unpredictability. So the moment he took momentum and stepped at a tree branch, I appear in front of him. Face merely inches from him, lips whispering:

"Sorry to cut this short, Sasuke"

"Wha-"

In a second we land in a heap at Sasuke's living room - Sasuke on top of me. I quickly rolled over and pinned his hands to the floor.

"The fuck Naruto!"

He was squirming and kicking his legs, arms trying to free itself from my grasp, mouth spewing curses non-stop and there I was, hand firm on his wrist, straddling him, smiling and just looking at his face while he goes ballistic on me. At the mention of the second I-will -really-kill-you I blew air on his face.

He instantly stopped and looked at me question marks written over his face. No trace of indifference and thoughts of painful death unlike from a while ago when we were in the Forest of Death. He further furrowed his brows as I grin at him and he realized I have a loose grip on his wrists.

A flow of laughing hormones surge into my system as I look at his face. I laughed, then got off him and fell beside him laughing, bodies side by side.

"Oh fuck Sasuke, I love you" I say in between the ha ha ha ha and mirth tears in my eyes.

I felt a heavy weight on my body, and guess what? It was Sasuke of course, straddling me, face merely inches from mine, dark eyes simply staring at my bright ones. I can feel my body tense waiting for the most awaited hungry kiss of the day. Sasuke's face drew closer and in the between I don't know what, I closed my eyes only to feel a massive headache as my head was pushed further into the cement of Sasuke's floor and the hard skull of the bastard.

"You little piece of shit!"

I touched the damaged part of my head to see if there are any bleeding or bump Sasuke's hard head left. Apparently, my head is still harder as I feel no bumps at all, just a faint throbbing from the contact.

When I look up, I see his face smugly smiling down at me. And I punch him in the face, because no matter how attractive he may be, he might have damaged parts of my brain, that fucker.

He stumbled off me and I felt my right arm being twisted at my back. I use my left hand to immobilize his head as I attempt a backward head-butt. My right arm is freed and I took the moment to back kick him Sasuke ducked and I jump as he sweep his feet to trip me.

Brawling like this is like team 7's younger years only I can keep up with him and it feels like a choreographed production number.

We continue to dance like that for I don't know how long, but as we stop, both of us are out of breath. There 3 feet away from me is a panting and smirking Sasuke. I walk towards him only to slip because of the slippery with sweat floor. I stumble forward onto his body. We fall to the ground.

"Dobe get off me!" He said in between pants.

"I'm trying bastard!" I tried to get up but my arms are failing me.

I can see that he too is trying to push me but to no avail, it feels like his arms turned boneless. For a couple of times we do just that trying to get each other off the other until I felt his chest vibrate. Yes people, I felt his chest vibrate and I look at him only to see Sasuke silently laughing . The uncontrollable laugh with no sound. His face devoid of tension, like a calm sea.

I studied his face and just like that I closed the distance between us.

And it feels great.

His laughter on my lips.

This is just perfect. It was enough to charge the body that I thought had run out of energy - Oh my, what sex drive can do.

I pressed on as I hear the pleasurable 'mmmm' from him. There it was, the hungry kiss that I was waiting for and it felt like heaven. I was not aware that even with eyes closed I can literally feel the balls of my eyes spin.

It felt like forever when I finally opened my eyes and take a look at Sasuke who still has his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. _He is beautiful_ and my heart started to skip a beat just like how it usually does when seeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke I…"

"Shhh…"

He opened his eyes and I drown in them.

"Me too"

It was time to close my eyes and I was not aware that tears started to leak from my eyes. I grin at him and laughed. Of all our sparring sessions, this ranks the highest… so far.

The end.

* * *

:) Lots of love!


End file.
